


Just Hold Me

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: (Based off of the episode Alex) Kara is on the verge of a meltdown and ends up visiting Lena after hanging up on her.





	Just Hold Me

After learning that her sister Alex, had been kidnapped and only has forty eight hours to live, she felt her world crumbling down on her. It was as if she couldn't breath. She gripped onto the railing tightly knowing that if she gripped on it too tight it would bend and break off. But that didn't matter to her. 

Alex was the reason for everything. Alex has been her rock. Alex was the air that she breathed. How could she..Supergirl not notice when her sister was getting kidnapped or worse? She tried to breath in a gulp of air but it only hurt to breath. 

When she heard her phone ring, she instantly picked it up, thinking that it was Alex. Hoping that she was going to laugh and say she pranked her and that everything was okay and she was home with Maggie. 

She didn't bother reading who was on the line as she answered the phone with shaking hands. She felt her eyes blurred as she looked out of National City, trying to hear or see or do something to find Alex. 

“Kara?, hey..” Kara felt a jolt of electricity run through her as she heard Lena's voice over the phone. She hadn't really spoken to Lena much after the whole Jack's incident figuring that the CEO wanted some time alone to process what had just happened. But now that she heard Lena's voice, she held back a sob. No it wasn't Alex. Where was Alex? 

“Kara, Is everything alright?” She heard the CEO ask, her hands started shaking terribly. “Kara, you're really starting to worry me, please say something.” Lena whispered softly. She had grown fond of having Kara around, Kara was easy to talk to. Something that she wasn't used to having in her life. And when something was wrong with Kara she sensed it. 

“I-I can't talk right now.” Kara said as she hung up the phone quickly placing it in her pocket. She felt tears swarming in her eyes. If she didn't talk to someone she felt like she would break any moment. She felt terrible that she couldn't do anything to save Alex right now. Right now she just wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything's going to be okay. 

X-x-x-x-x-X

When Kara arrived at L-Corp the first thing she did was go to Lena's office, not caring if Jess was there to escort her or not. She felt tears sliding down her face as she stood in front of Lena's office door. She took a deep breath before raising her shaking hand, she opened the door slightly seeing that Lena was at her desk looking at her phone with a worried look on her face. 

“Kara!, Kara is everything alright?” Lena asked as she looked up from her phone seeing the blonde standing in her door way. She noticed the sight of the girl, she looked so broken and out of place and looked as though she was about to fall apart any moment. 

Lena walked over to her closing the door quickly not wanting her employees to hear their conversation. She looked at Kara who's body started shaking, her heart clenched tightly. Something happened. Something bad. And it was obviously making Kara so emotional. She moved closer to the blonde before pulling her into her arms gently, she placed her hand on the small of her back. 

“It's okay..It's okay” Lena said softly as she heard Kara start sobbing into her shoulder. She felt Kara wrap her arms around her clutching onto her as if she was her last life line. Lena felt her own tears in her eyes but she knew she had to be strong for Kara. 

“I'm here for you.. I won't leave your side.” She whispered as she rubbed the small of her back gently, she rested her chin on her shoulder, giving Kara the comfort that she needed most at the moment. 

It pained her to see this side of Kara, knowing that Kara had always been so strong willed, so passionate. She wanted to be the one to make the pain go away. Even if it meant just holding her for however long she needed.   
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X


End file.
